During the ice making process when water is frozen to form ice cubes, trapped air tends to make the resulting ice cubes cloudy in appearance. The trapped air results in an ice cube which, when used in drinks, can provide an undesirable taste and appearance which distracts from the enjoyment of a beverage. Clear ice requires processing techniques and structure which can be costly to include in consumer refrigerators and other appliances. There have been several attempts to manufacture clear ice by agitating the ice cube trays during the freezing process to allow entrapped gases in the water to escape.